


The best way to make amends

by Julie_Lilac



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/pseuds/Julie_Lilac
Summary: Питер злится из-за того, что Аро снова залез к нему в голову без спросу. Аро заглаживает свою вину лучшим способом из всех.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The best way to make amends

Осознание пришло к Питеру не сразу, лишь спустя пару минут после того, как Аро ляпнул что-то о событии из его жизни, о котором знать не мог, если только снова не залез к нему в голову. Питер вспылил, наговорил кучу гадостей и сбежал домой, полностью проигнорировав вялые попытки вампира его остановить. Если бы тот действительно хотел это сделать, то он бы и шага сделать не смог. 

Первым же делом по прибытии Питер налил себе виски со льдом и принялся мрачно цедить его, стоя у окна. Наблюдение за ставшим ему родным шумным и ярким городом помогло ему слегка успокоиться, так что, когда Аро вплыл в гостиную бесшумной тенью, он уже не хотел плеснуть в его бледную рожу святой водой. Досаждать ему вампир не стал, оставив на некоторое время в покое, однако Питер всё равно чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд, проникающий под кожу. Его это крайне нервировало, хотелось закричать «свали к чёрту из моего дома, дьявольское отродье!», но он молчал, старательно делая вид, что его это совершенно не заботит.

Некоторое время спустя Питер ощутил, что Аро стал сокращать дистанцию между ними, приближаясь медленно, словно затаившийся хищник, который вот-вот напрыгнет на свою жертву. Его пульс ускорился, а тело опутало напряжение, не дающее сосредоточиться на виде за окном, однако с места он не сдвинулся. Выпил залпом остававшийся на дне стакана алкоголь и, отставив в сторону, принялся злобно жевать кубики льда. Зубы сводило от холода, но он всё равно продолжал хрустеть ими, вымещая на них остатки своего раздражения.

Приблизившись достаточно близко, чтобы Питер ощутил не только его присутствие, но и запах, Аро обнял его со спины и запустил свои ледяные руки ему под майку. Кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками, и лёгкая дрожь прокатилась по телу. Питер не смог удержаться от тихого стона и проклял себя за эту слабость. Аро сделал логичный, но неверный вывод, что таким образом он даёт ему официальное разрешение на дальнейшие действия, и принялся беззастенчиво оглаживать его тело. 

— Прекрати, пока я тебе не врезал, — процедил Питер, удержав его руки от плавного скольжения по своему плоскому животу к мигом затвердевшим соскам. 

Будучи гораздо сильнее него, вампир мог с лёгкостью побороть его слабое сопротивление, однако не стал. Аро прекратил свои наглые поползновения, но руки не убрал, продолжая прижимать Питера к себе. 

— Не сердись, — прошептал Аро ему на ухо и нежно прихватил зубами мочку. 

Вопреки разуму Питер задышал чаще, мелко дрожа, будто от озноба, хотя весь он уже пылал. Его тело явно было совсем не против вампирских ласк и плевать хотело на его принципы. 

— Я бы не стал лезть к тебе в голову без спросу, если бы ты хоть иногда делился со мной своими проблемами, — закончил Аро, давая ему новую пищу для размышлений.

Питер не был из тех, кто легко открывается другим, предпочитая всё держать в себе. Когда-то давно он пытался обсуждать то, что его беспокоит, но постоянно наталкивался на невидимую стену. Никто не верил ему, что его родителей убил вампир, и каждый раз, когда он заводил об этом речь, отмахивались от него со словами «не выдумывай». В детстве всё списывали на последствия травмирующего события, чуть позже стали смотреть на него, как на психа. С тех пор Питер наглухо закрылся ото всех, разучившись делиться своими радостями и печалями вслух, и дар тактильной телепатии Аро был как будто бы создан для того, чтобы ломать созданные им барьеры. 

Питер слегка оттаял и расслабился. Аро инстинктивно почувствовал это и тут же этим воспользовался. Он глубоко втянул аромат его тела и принялся покрывать его шею невесомыми поцелуями, от которых у него слабели колени, а зрение начинало плыть. Городские огни сливались в пёстрый калейдоскоп перед его взором, а накатывающее горячими волнами возбуждение путало все мысли. Питер старательно собирал их в кучу, как разбегающихся во все стороны котят, не желающих сидеть смирно, когда их фотографируют. 

Кое-как ему удалось ухватить за маленький пушистый хвостик одну из мыслей и высказать вслух, пока та не вырвалась и не умчалась прочь.

— Я всё ещё зол. 

Питер сурово поджал губы, но вперемешку с тихими вздохами-стонами его слова прозвучали не очень убедительно. 

— Знаю, — мурлыкнул Аро, пряча ухмылку в изгибе его шеи. — Позволь мне загладить свою вину.

Питер не находил в себе ни сил, ни желания, чтобы воспротивиться этому предложению, особенно, когда высказано оно было томным шёпотом, от которого внутри разгорался настоящий пожар. Он судорожно выдохнул, мысленно давая своё согласие, и поудобнее откинулся в объятиях Аро. Тот всё понял без слов и стал по-хозяйски исследовать его тело: ощупывал чувствительные к щекотке бока, чуть царапал нежную кожу живота, ласкал напряжённые соски. Тело Питера отзывалось трепетом на прохладные прикосновения, покрываясь гусиной кожей от удовольствия. 

Аро усеивал его шею лёгкими поцелуями, перемежая их с довольно грубыми засосами. Особенно рьяно он прикладывался к сонной артерии Питера, заставляя его сердце колотиться оглушительно громко, перекрывая собой все остальные звуки. Он нашёптывал ему на ухо то банальные нежности, то откровенные пошлости, мастерски разжигая в нём желание. С приоткрытых губ Питера всё чаще срывались полные наслаждения вздохи, а напряжение в штанах настойчиво требовало обратить на него внимание.

Изнывая от желания коснуться себя, Питер покусывал губы и жмурился, тяжело дыша. Ему было безумно жарко, всё его тело источало тепло, особенно в районе паха, где всё буквально кипело и пульсировало. Слизнув капли солоноватого пота, что выступили над губой, он потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы, но Аро опередил его и тут же запустил руку под бельё. Холодная вампирская ладонь на члене не была для Питера в новинку, но он всё равно вздрогнул и подался назад, инстинктивно уходя от прикосновения к разгорячённой плоти. 

От его действий соблазнительный шёпот Аро оборвался и весь он, казалось, впал в ступор. Секундой спустя Питер уже был повёрнут к нему лицом, прижат спиной к окну и задыхался от слишком страстного поцелуя. Язык Аро проник к нему в рот, сплетаясь с его собственным и полностью подчиняя его себе. Он напористо целовал и прикусывал его губы, онемевшие уже спустя минуту подобной пытки, иногда сталкивался с ним зубами. 

Руки Аро, сперва беспорядочно шарившие по его телу, наконец остановились на его спине: одна — в районе лопаток, другая — прижимая к себе теснее за поясницу. Хотя Питер был выше, в объятиях вампира он ощущал себя до ужаса крошечным, хрупким и уязвимым. Тот был способен сломать его пополам и всё же действовал предельно осторожно, несмотря на инстинкты, кричащие покорить слабое существо в его руках. 

— Ты специально меня провоцируешь? — некоторое время спустя спросил Аро, оторвавшись от его губ. 

До Питера не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного, потому что от недостатка кислорода сознание плыло, а он сам был слишком сосредоточен на восстановлении дыхания. Наконец придя в себя, он кое-как сфокусировал взгляд на бледном лице. Глаза Аро мерцали в полумраке, будто вобрав в себя весь свет городских огней. Выглядело это магически прекрасно, и Питер вновь потерял ниточку, ведущую его к ответу на заданный ему вопрос.

Спустя ещё пару секунд он проморгался, чтобы избавиться от гипнотического эффекта, который оказывал на него взгляд Аро, и воскликнул, по-детски переводя стрелки:

— Это твоя вина! Какого чёрта ты такой ледяной? 

— Я давно не пил кровь, таковы последствия, — дал Аро мгновенный ответ.

От его слов у Питера как-то нехорошо засосало под ложечкой. Особенно сильно ему стало не по себе, когда вампир снова присосался к его шее более напористо, чем ранее. Тот с силой втягивал тонкую кожу в рот, чуть прикусывал зубами и с чмокающим звуком отпускал. Питер каждый раз крупно вздрагивал и царапал его плечи сквозь пиджак. Он знал, что Аро не причинит ему вреда и всё же укоренившийся в нём страх перед вампирами требовал от него решительных действий. 

Когда попытка оттолкнуть от себя слишком увлёкшегося своим занятием вампира провалилась, Питер крепко ухватил того за волосы и резко дёрнул назад. 

— Сожрать меня вздумал? — спросил он, грозно прищурившись. 

Мутный взгляд Аро принял осмысленность и засиял коварным блеском. Питер проследил, как тот опустился вниз и, просканировав его с ног до головы, неприлично медленно поднялся вверх, возвращаясь к его лицу.

— Подумывал над этим, — ухмыльнулся Аро. — Ты выглядишь крайне аппетитно в таком растрёпанном виде.

Язык вампира мелькнул между приоткрытых губ, приковав к себе всё внимание Питера, который отчётливо чувствовал, что покраснел, но ещё сильнее — завёлся. Он вновь притянул Аро для поцелуя, на этот раз нежно вплетая пальцы ему в волосы. Теперь Питер был не просто принимающей стороной, но доминировал в поцелуе: прихватывал губы любовника, сплетался с ним языками, щедро делился слюной с привкусом виски. Нежность с подачи Аро в скором времени снова обратилась в страсть и ощущение, что тот действительно хотел его поглотить лишь усилилось. 

Спину и оголённые из-за спавших вниз джинсов ягодицы холодило оконное стекло, достаточно прочное, чтобы выдержать даже вампирский напор. Большая часть его разума была занята поцелуями с Аро, но в отдалённом его уголке велись ленивые размышления на тему эксгибиционизма. Питер надеялся, что ни у кого напротив не было привычки подглядывать за соседями с помощью бинокля или какой-нибудь другой оптики. Ему бы не хотелось засветить свою голую задницу, обжимаясь с вампиром. 

Вскоре Аро разорвал поцелуй и стянул с него майку. Дышать сразу стало свободнее, а липкость от пота перестала ощущаться так явно. Аро склонился над ним, лизнул сперва один сосок, затем другой, дразняще прочертил влажную дорожку до пупка, покружил вокруг него и вернулся обратно. Питер выругался, когда его мечты о сочном вампирском минете были так жестоко растоптаны, и запрокинул голову, ударяясь затылком об окно. Аро тут же воспользовался ситуацией и оставил смачный засос у него под подбородком. 

Ледяная рука вампира вновь легла ему на член, Питер слегка вздрогнул, но на этот раз не отстранился. Это всё ещё было не очень приятно, но терпимо. Он слишком горел желанием поскорее кончить, чтобы обращать на это неудобство ещё хоть сколько-нибудь внимания. К тому же Аро орудовал рукой довольно умело, хотя пока ещё слишком изучающе, будто приноравливаясь к подзабытым ощущениям. Они уже некоторое время не виделись и, как следствие, не занимались друг с другом всякими пошлостями. 

Питер и сам реагировал не так, как обычно, когда у них был регулярный секс. Сейчас он был более чувствителен: к действиям любовника, его словам, внешности, голосу, запаху... От Аро всегда пахло дорогим парфюмом, очень приятным и завораживающим, идеально подходящим своему носителю, однако Питер никак не мог уловить, какой именно аромат это был. Одновременно пряный и сладкий, с нотками цитрусовых и неповторимым налётом свежести. Его хотелось вдыхать и вдыхать, чем Питер и занимался после того, как въедливый парфюм оставался на его коже после пребывания в компании (чаще всего в постели) Аро. 

От его запаха Питер опьянел быстрее, чем от алкоголя. Голова шла кругом, а вампир лишь продолжал его дразнить. 

— Уже такой мокрый, — произнёс он, покрывая россыпью поцелуев его колючую от щетины челюсть. 

— Как думаешь, чья это вина, ублюдок? — грубо отозвался Питер, слегка задыхаясь. Удушливые волны жара омывали тело, а глаза закатывались от удовольствия сами собой. 

— Очень надеюсь, что моя, — самодовольно отозвался вампир. 

Аро двигал рукой медленно, почти лениво, заставляя Питера желать большего. Это была самая настоящая пытка, но чертовски сладкая. Питер даже не стонал — жалобно поскуливал, желая поскорее ощутить, как его тело сминает в спазме удовлетворения. Ноги уже подрагивали, сообщая, что хорошо бы за что-то ухватиться, если ему не хочется осесть на пол. Ища поддержки, он вновь вцепился в плечи Аро и вдруг ощутил, как свободная от члена рука любовника юркнула ему за спину и приобняла за поясницу для лучшей устойчивости. 

Аро стал двигать кулаком чуть резче, копируя тот ритм, в котором он подмахивал бёдрами. Особенно удачное скольжение Питер поощрял несдержанными стонами, на что вампир триумфально скалился и принимался дрочить ещё усерднее. Жар внизу живота разгорался всё сильнее, и Питер чувствовал, что ещё немного и пламя вырвется из него наружу, пожирая всё на своём пути, как извергшаяся из жерла вулкана лава. 

Сделав ещё пару чертовски приятных движений, Аро внезапно остановился. Питер недовольно замычал и распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть, как тот опускается перед ним на пол.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — запинаясь спросил он, хотя прекрасно понимал, к чему всё идёт.

Аро загадочно улыбнулся ему, мерцая из полумрака своими невозможными глазищами с томной поволокой, и промолчал. Затем заправил за уши тёмные как сама ночь волосы, вновь взял его член в руку и слегка приласкал, вызвав в Питере лёгкую дрожь. Он неотрывно смотрел на любовника и от развратности происходящего в животе сладко сводило. Губы Аро были так близко от его члена, хотелось двинуть бёдрами, испачкать их в собственной смазке и узнать, что же тот в таком случае предпримет. Разозлится на его самовольство? Покорно стерпит? Или же похотливо оближет их, заставив покраснеть даже самых отвязных суккубов? 

Сделать этого Питер не решился, вернее, не успел, потому что, пока он размышлял, Аро вдруг резко придвинулся и заглотил его член сразу до основания. Питер подавился стоном и неосознанно положил руки тому на макушку. Из головы разом вылетели все мысли и желания, сосредотачиваясь на кольце губ, плотно обхватывающем его изнывающий орган, прохладе рта и крепкой хватке на бёдрах, от которой на его теле постоянно появлялись синяки. 

Аро не часто баловал его подобными развратными штучками, хотя сосал совершенно бесподобно. Он старательно облизывал член по всей длине, не жалея слюны, ласкал языком раскрасневшуюся головку, а потом снова насаживался на него ртом до предела, упираясь носом в курчавые волоски в паху. Вампирам не требовалось дышать, они не обладали настолько сильным рвотным рефлексом, как люди, поэтому Питер буквально сходил с ума от ощущения эластичных мышц горла, стискивающих его член.

Аро вновь двинул головой обратно, туго обхватывая ствол губами и с нажимом проводя по нему языком, достигнув конца — пососал головку. Чтобы хоть как-то приглушить свои стоны Питер закусил кулак и зажмурился до пляшущих огней перед глазами. Аро обладал поистине поразительными способностями доставлять удовольствие своим ртом. Питер настолько выпал из реальности, что мог лишь ощущать, как вместе с его руками голова любовника движется в самом восхитительном ритме из всех возможных.

В конечном итоге выдержка Питера иссякла, он коротко ахнул, ощутив, как всё тело прошило разрядом невыносимого удовольствия, и излился в прохладный, но такой чертовски умелый рот. На краткое мгновение он перестал дышать и, кажется, даже ослеп. От удушающего возбуждения дрожал и пульсировал каждый сантиметр его тела, голова кружилась, словно от карусели, а разноцветные пятна под веками бесновались, будто в эпилептическом припадке. 

Когда ему удалось слегка прийти в себя, он посмотрел вниз и увидел, как Аро выпустил его опадающий член изо рта и развратно облизнулся. Именно так, как Питер об этом фантазировал. Если бы он был способен кончить так скоро ещё раз, то непременно так и сделал — настолько эротичным было это зрелище.

— Спасибо за угощение, дорогой, — сказал Аро с хитрой улыбочкой, вытирая слюну с подбородка. 

— Чёрт... Ну ты и извращенец... — прошептал Питер, не в силах восстановить дыхание.

— Сочту за комплимент, — подмигнул ему вампир. 

Поднявшись с пола одним изящным рывком, Аро запечатлел на его губах новый поцелуй, делясь вкусом его семени. Питер вывернулся и принялся отплёвываться, долго и с чувством. Аро подождал пока он закончит драматизировать, затем тесно прижался к нему, давая понять насколько возбуждён. Питер громко сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от лица Аро, находящегося от него всего в паре сантиметров. Алые омуты призывали в них окунуться, и он был не в силах противиться их зову.

Несмотря на то, что Аро взбесил его сегодня, после такого крышесносного минета Питеру хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь приятное. Соревноваться за звание лучшего минетчика он не собирался, но помочь разобраться со стояком рукой — вполне. Питер не глядя нашарил пах любовника, накрыл ладонью и потёр твёрдую выпуклость прямо сквозь ткань брюк. Аро зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и ухватил его за запястье. 

— В чём дело? — спросил Питер, высвобождая руку из захвата, по большей части из беспокойства, что вампир снова влезет в клубок его спутанных мыслей, несмотря на их недавнюю ссору. 

— Этого будет недостаточно, чтобы унять мою страсть, — с жаром прошептал Аро и вовлёк его в мокрый, развязный поцелуй. 

После он подхватил Питера на руки и уже через секунду мягко опустил на постель в его спальне. Послышался звук снятых ботинок, упавших на пол. Питер открыл глаза, которые всегда зажмуривал, когда вампиру вздумывалось перемещаться вместе с ним на своей суперскорости, и следующее, что он узрел, как с него стягивают остатки одежды вплоть до носков. Прохладный воздух лизнул влажную кожу, заставив поёжиться. 

Замёрзнуть ему Аро не дал, взобрался на него верхом и, склонившись, снова поцеловал. Жарко, голодно, явно не желая отрываться от его губ, даже когда у Питера стал кончаться воздух. Быть зацелованным до смерти не хотелось, поэтому он обхватил Аро и лихо сменил их позиции, одновременно разрывая поцелуй. Лёжа под ним с разметавшимися по подушке густыми тёмными волосами, Аро выглядел слегка удивлённо, но удивление быстро сменилось привычной гримасой самодовольства. 

— Мне так нравится, когда ты проявляешь инициативу, дорогой, — произнёс Аро с томным придыханием, проводя пальцами по его щеке. 

Питер убрал его руку от своего лица и прижал за запястье к постели. В глазах Аро мелькнул опасный огонёк, который при обычных обстоятельствах кончился бы для его оппонента плохо, но не в случае Питера. Ему многое сходило с рук и периодическое доминирование в постели лишь поощрялось. 

Склонившись над Аро, Питер больно прикусил его бледную кожу над воротником рубашки. Зализав укус языком, он повторил эту процедуру ещё пару раз, меняя место, на котором смыкались его зубы. Следов на вампирской коже он оставить не мог, но это не означало, что Аро ничего не чувствовал: его тело сотрясалось от лёгкой дрожи, а с губ слетали порочные стоны. 

Питер упивался своей дозволенной властью над грозным вампиром, и не каким-то простым, а самым что ни на есть лидером клана. (Он не смог бы забыть об этой части биографии любовника даже если бы захотел, ведь у того на шее всегда висел кулон со знаком Вольтури.) Но ещё большее удовольствие он получал от того, что мог заставить Аро выглядеть так: растрёпанным и помятым, с ещё более раскрасневшимися зацелованными губами, с развратным блеском в глазах, которые он закатывал, когда Питер покусывал его чувствительные местечки.

— Ты уверен, что не хотел бы стать вампиром? — спросил его Аро, сладко постанывая и теснее прижимая его к себе. Его ладони блуждали по спине Питера, будоража до мурашек. — У тебя несомненный талант к укусам. 

Аро задавал ему этот вопрос сотни раз и, хотя всегда получал отказ, прекращать явно не собирался. Впрочем, он никогда не настаивал на развитии этой темы слишком сильно, поэтому Питеру каждый раз удавалось избегать серьёзного разговора. 

— Мне и так не плохо, — хмыкнул Питер и вернулся к своему нехитрому занятию. 

Не истерзанных местечек на шее Аро становилось всё меньше, ведь тот был неприлично одет, отчего доступа к его телу у Питера почти не было. Сопровождая разоблачение от одежды поцелуями в открывающиеся участки бледной, словно подсвеченной лунным светом, кожи, Питер ощущал внутренний восторг и трепет. Он действительно соскучился по /своему/ вампиру, хотя признать это вслух было выше его сил. 

Всё шло как по маслу до тех пор, пока его пальцы вдруг не наткнулись на преграду в виде жилетки. Питер почти взвыл от досады и пронзил Аро острым, как шпага, взглядом. 

— Признайся, ты надеваешь на себя столько слоёв одежды специально, чтобы бесить меня! 

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, Питер, — с ласковым укором ответил Аро, приподнялся и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы самостоятельно.

Питер наблюдал за ним, подрагивая от нетерпения. Желание разорвать на любовнике мешающуюся одежду возрастало в нём с каждой секундой. Аро же явно никуда не спешил: чинно расстёгивал пуговичка за пуговичкой и медленно снимал с себя один предмет одежды за другим. Глаз у Питера уже дёргался, но, когда тот принялся складывать одежду аккуратненькой стопочкой, чтобы не помять, его терпение иссякло. 

Брюки с Аро стянул он уже сам, рывками, грязно ругаясь каждый раз, когда те застревали где-нибудь на полпути. Затем сдёрнул с него трусы траурного цвета и швырнул на пол, отправляя за ними следом всю остальную пафосную вампирскую одежду. Всё это время Питер ощущал на себе полный шального веселья взгляд. Аро явно забавляла вся эта ситуация, и складывалось впечатление, что лишь он один здесь сгорал от желания слиться в единое целое. 

Когда Аро стал столь же наг, что и он сам, Питер снова притянул его к себе, теперь уже по-настоящему соприкасаясь с ним телами. Он поцеловал его напористо и страстно, разве что искры не посыпались. И вот тут-то Аро наконец показал, что ему вовсе не было всё равно и он хотел войти в него не меньше, чем Питеру хотелось почувствовать его в себе. 

Слегка оттаявшие ладони легли ему на задницу, смяли ягодицы и оттянули в стороны. Смелые пальцы юркнули к отверстию между ними, обвели жадно сокращающееся колечко, дразня. Питер застонал ему в губы, щекоча вибрацией.

Немного отодвинув Питера от себя, Аро поднёс пальцы к его губам, нежно обводя кончиками по контору, как бы прося разрешение проникнуть внутрь. Питер намёк понял, жадно втянул их в свой жаркий рот и принялся облизывать и посасывать, щедро сдабривая слюной. Ощущение твёрдых пальцев во рту кружило голову, а новый прилив возбуждения делал его член не менее мокрым, чем теперь были пальцы Аро. Питер ёрзал и потирался им о живот любовника, пачкая смазкой. 

Вскоре Аро вытащил пальцы из его рта и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Он вновь подразнил вход, обведя по ребристому кругу, затем мягко надавил, проникая скользким пальцем внутрь. Питер крупно вздрогнул и сжался, отвыкнув за недели разлуки от инородного вторжения. Аро на мгновение замер, давая ему привыкнуть, а затем принялся разрабатывать его мышцы с упорством бура, пробивающего себе путь сквозь твёрдые породы грунта. 

Проникнув в него уже двумя пальцами, Аро прокрутил их внутри и развёл на манер ножниц, растягивая становящиеся всё более податливыми мышцы. Питер ахнул, прильнул к любовнику ближе, опаляя своим жарким дыханием его щёку. Прогнувшись в пояснице, он оттопырил зад, неосознанно позволяя Аро проникнуть в себя ещё глубже. Приятная дрожь прокатилась от копчика до самого черепа и скрылась щекотными мурашками в его каштановых волосах. 

— В тебе так горячо и мягко, мой дорогой, — довольно мурлыкнул Аро, осыпая его ключицы, шею и челюсть лёгкими поцелуями. — Ты играл с собой в этом местечке пока мы не виделись? 

— Зат... кнись... — выдавил из себя Питер. 

Сами грязные разговорчики смущали его до безумия, а уж если бы он признал правоту Аро, то и вовсе бы сгорел со стыда. Это случилось всего раз, когда он был довольно сильно пьян и на взводе, и более не повторялось ни разу, потому что ласкать себя самому было в разы менее приятно, чем получать то же от Аро. 

— Значит я прав, — заухмылялся вампир, делая резкое движение вверх, прямиком по узелку простаты. По нервам будто прошёлся ток и Питера подбросило со стоном. 

— Чтоб тебя, дьявольское отр..!

Ругань Питера оборвалась с поцелуем и превратилась в глухое мычание. Аро постоянно использовал этот коварный метод в постели, зная насколько отлично тот работает. 

— Ты такой чувствительный, — произнёс Аро с улыбкой, продолжая своё бесхитростное дело. Его пальцы ходили внутрь и наружу, доводя Питера до исступления. 

Приятное трение внутри, ласковое прикосновение губ, немного щекотное поглаживание бёдер — всего этого было недостаточно. Хотелось повалить Аро на постель и хорошенько отлюбить своим телом, чтобы тот больше не смел покидать его на столь долгий срок, из-за которого вампиру приходилось узнавать о событиях из его жизни с помощью телепатии. Ведь сложно не быть в курсе, если становишься их свидетелем. 

— Хватит, этого более чем достаточно, — наконец сказал Питер, тяжело дыша. Зачесав назад мокрую от пота чёлку, он приподнялся, тем самым снимаясь с крючка пальцев. 

— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Аро. 

Вампир протянул руку к тумбочке, где по обыкновению находились презервативы и смазка. Нашарив блестящий квадратик, он разорвал упаковку зубами и передал резинку Питеру. 

— Сделаешь это для меня? — спросил Аро, точно зная, что ему не откажут. 

Мозги Питера плавились от возбуждения, поэтому он покорно раскатал презерватив по члену Аро и смазал его для более приятного проникновения и скольжения. И пока он это делал, ему предстал прекрасный вид на член любовника. Такой же бледный, как и всё остальное его тело, лишь ближе к головке появлялся цвет — тёмно-розовый. Обвивающие ствол вены не были ярко выражены, но Питер всё равно ощущал их под рукой, размазывая смазку. Довольно крупный орган приятно ложился в руку, но Питер знал, что ещё приятнее было ощущать его внутри себя. 

Когда с подготовкой было покончено, рука Аро уверенно направила свой член между его ягодиц. Почувствовав головку у своего входа, Питер закусил губу и мучительно медленно насадился. Приятное чувство наполненности боролось внутри него с лёгкой болью от проникновения. Аро успокаивающе поглаживал его выступающие тазовые косточки и отвлекал поцелуями, ожидая пока он достаточно расслабится, чтобы начать движение. 

Питер его опередил, задвигался сам, осторожно и немного неловко. Внутри всё пылало раскалённой лавой и Аро плавился вместе с ним, сжимая свои ладони у него на талии чуть сильнее, чем требовалось. Тихие вздохи и стоны заполнили комнату. 

— О, милостивый Создатель, сегодня ты узок как никогда, — простонал Аро. 

— Просто у кого-то слишком огромный член, — недовольно отозвался Питер, морщась от тупого натяжения. 

Лишь когда слова сорвались с его губ он понял, что они прозвучали, как комплимент. Аро вспыхнул счастливой и немного самовлюблённой улыбкой, способной ослепить, и поддался бёдрами навстречу. Питер вскрикнул, задрожал в его руках, но вампир не остановился на достигнутом. Вновь и вновь он подбрасывал бёдра вверх, орудуя нижней частью своего тела в таком ритме, что Питер, распятый на его члене, едва мог дышать. 

Вскоре однообразие приелось, и Питер оказался опрокинут на спину. Аро задвигался в нём мгновенно, не дав и секунды на передышку или на то, чтобы почувствовать себя до нельзя смущённым своим новым положением. Обычно подобная открытость позы жгла стыдом его щёки, и всё же так было куда лучше, чем находись Аро у него за спиной. Не то чтобы он не доверял любовнику, но укоренившееся недоверие к вампирскому роду делало своё грязное дело. 

С каждым толчком Питер проезжался спиной по простыне, ощущая, как кровать под ними ходит ходуном, как она скрипит и молит о пощаде, боясь, что её постигнет та же участь, что и её предшественницу. В тот раз они с Аро несколько заигрались и кровать просто-напросто развалилась, а после отправилась на свалку. Новая на вид была гораздо крепче, но со страстью, с которой они совокуплялись ничего нельзя было знать наверняка. 

От жёстких, сильных толчков Питер стонал до сорванного голоса и царапал спину Аро словно дикий зверь, стискивая коленями его твёрдые бока. Он тяжело дышал, пот лился с него градом, стекал дорожками и капал на простыни. Его раскрасневшийся член покачивался и дёргался, влажно блестя от обилия естественной смазки. Тело Питера пульсировало в такт с бешено колотящимся сердцем (единственным, что билось сейчас в этой комнате) и тем накапливающимся внутри жаром, готовым взорваться в любую секунду, как передутый гелием шар. 

Движение члена внутри ощущалось каждой клеточкой кожи, взрывающейся фейерверками в ответ на фрикции. Толчки заполняли всё его существо, затапливали набегающими волнами удовольствия до кончиков пальцев. Именно поэтому, когда ладонь Аро легла ему на член, Питер буквально взвыл. Он был чересчур чувствительным, на грани от того, чтобы кончить, и всего этого было слишком много. 

Глубоко внутри и теперь снаружи, Аро творил невыносимо приятные вещи, от которых перед глазами вспыхивали искры. Трудно было решить, куда ему хотелось поддаться сильнее, поэтому Питер просто метался на постели, не переставая выстанывать имя любовника. Аро вторил ему, шепча в подставленную под жадные поцелуи шею, как сильно он скучал по жару его тела, запаху, тесноте и многому другому, чего он не мог выразить словами. 

Питера вело от отчаянного обожания, которым был пропитан его шёпот. Он судорожно цеплялся за плечи и спину любовника, обвивал конечностями, как плющом, и ловил на себе полные сумасшедшей любви взгляды потемневших алых глаз, от которых перехватывало дыхание. Внутри него всё скручивалось в раскалённую до красна спираль и на ногах поджимались пальцы. 

— Кончи для меня, Питер, — вдруг произнёс Аро с рычащими нотками в голосе. 

Слова прошибли Питера до самых глубин сознания, а тело отозвалось чудовищным спазмом в паху. Он конвульсивно дёрнулся, выгнулся дугой и замер, распахнув рот в немом крике. Горячая белёсая струя брызнула ему на живот и грудь. В лёгком забытье Питер ощущал, как кулак Аро не перестаёт двигаться, выжимая из него последние капли спермы, и глубоко загоняет в него свой член, пытаясь догнаться. 

Спустя пару особо внушительных толчков Аро стиснул его в своих объятиях, больно прикусывая кожу на плече, и кончил, не вынимая, содрогаясь всем своим телом. Вскоре Аро вышел из него и откатился в сторону. Сняв презерватив полный мутно-белого семени, он завязал его и отправил в урну, стоящую неподалёку. 

Питер всё ещё мелко подрагивал от проходящего удовольствия, в блаженстве прикрыв глаза. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а сердце загнанной птичкой билось внутри. Пульсация между ног со временем перестала ощущаться столь явно, принеся ему небывалое чувство облегчения. 

Напряжение последних минут наконец отпустило и мышцы расслабились. Питер раскинул в стороны конечности и натолкнулся рукой на влажную прохладную грудь вампира. Аро лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой, и выглядел настолько довольным, что Питера так и подмывало сказать какую-нибудь гадость. 

Привычка, что поделать. 

В итоге портить атмосферу он не стал, толкнул Аро в плечо, чтобы уложить на спину и перекинул руку через его грудь. 

— В следующий раз одним сексом ты не отделаешься, — сонно пробубнил он тому в плечо. 

Аро погладил его по взъерошенным волосам, усыпляя ещё сильнее, и произнёс с улыбкой:

— Даже не надеялся.


End file.
